Currently Untitled
by kaztsar
Summary: Hopefully this is something a little diffent, possible SM x-over if i decide to continue this-- please C


Currently Untitled  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Warning: I make no pretence to following the cannon in this, the characters are very out of character, and my grammar sucks. If this hasn't turned you off already, you may proceed.  
  
I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, give me feed back. Also looking for a title. This is also more like a first draft then an actual prolog, so if I do continue this there will be more to it.  
  
  
  
~  
  
It's not love in the traditional sense. It's more then love, really, but truly it is less. After all, he, or rather she is my king. For him, or rather her, I would gladly kill or be killed. If he asked me I would burn the world to cinders. Fortunately he hasn't asked me because, frankly, I wouldn't know where to begin. After all, it's a big world.  
  
Speaking of which, let me explain the little problem I'm having with my pronouns recently. Don't get me wrong, I can tell the difference, though I have never before laid eyes on a female, until now at least. The fact that she didn't seem to be a male kind of gave it away. I was in accompanies with the then Prince Herb of the Musk, and Lime, of the Tiger line, commander of the Royal Army, and personal body guard of His Majesty. Me, you may ask. It's all right if you don't. Not many would want to be an associate of me. They frown on me because I am the son of a traitor. Killed for crimes against the crown, I was subsequently brought up with the Crowned Prince. The circumstances of reason have always remained peculiarly absent.  
  
Whereas I was despised as well as feared for my breeding, you might say. Lime was the Golden boy of the palace. He was well liked, stronger then half the standing army, and as smart as a walnut. Don't get me wrong, he's my best friend and all, and the only other person besides Herb-sama who would talk to me with out the look of disgust in his eye, he was about as smart as a bedpost. Not that that is a bad thing, perhaps that's why he liked me, because he didn't know better. Or maybe he's brain damaged; take your pick. He's still the only one I can count on to watch my back. That's what counts, right?  
  
Yet, I digress. To catch you up on the story so far, my king, my prince is now a princess. How, you might ask? Because of the so-called Pool of Sorrows, Jusenkyo, in the heart of Jusendo Valley, the land of a thousand curses, what's two more. Yes, I said two, for My Prince was also splashed by the Ladle (can't recall the name at the moment) and is thus locked in his cursed form that he received from the Spring of Drowned Girl. I wait by the side of my prince as the verdict from the council of Elders is waiting to be read. The king, his father is suspiciously absent.  
  
The old farts reenter the chambers. "Ahem," said old fart #1, "Long have we deliberated on this matter on what is to become of Herb, Crowned Prince of the Musk Dynasty who has been Cursed, and Locked from the Spring of Drowned Girl. As we are all well aware of the laws and customs of the Musk concerning, ahem, females, we have no choice but to sentence Herb to exile." Roars of murmurs erupt around the room. The Prince is well liked in his kingdom, not to mention the only heir to the thrown. This could be a prelude to Anarchy.  
  
"Quiet! Quiet! The council is not finished!" Of course, the council is never finished. If it was they'd need a new one. "Furthermore, Herb shall be known by the Title as Princess of the Musk." This time the crowd we downright yelling! It took them awhile to quiet down. This is a big insult on the Royal Line. "That is," continued the old fart, "the Princess" a word he just had to emphasize "is cured in the permance of this. this affliction." Is being female an affliction? I did not know that. "At the time of being 'unstuck' in the cursed form, the title of Prince shall be returned to the Princess. However, if His Majesty the King should unfortunately perish before such an event, The Princess's rank and position shall be forfeited, lands and holdings confiscated, and the next line shall be proclaimed King." Fortunately that is a long way off. The King, himself is centuries old. He comes from the line of the Dragon, a strong line, a powerful line. There is nobody in the kingdom his equal. "The Princess shall set off in the morning in search of a cure to unlock his true form to regain his position. Any who attempt to accompany the Princess shall hereby be banished from the kingdom, never to return.  
  
Like I said, I would do anything for my Prince. "I shall accompany the princess," I shout out defiantly as I step forward. Daring anyone to contradict me. Of course no one does, they're probably happy that I'll never have to show my face in this palace again. Good riddance, we'll never have to lay eyes on this son of a traitorous cur again. That and they're probably afraid I'd tear their arm off. I would too. Bastards.  
  
"Are you sure you want to face banishment from the Kingdom young one," asked old fart #2. There was a little smirk on his face, they were probably counting on this. Glad to accommodate them.  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Then it is the declaration that Mint of the Wolf shall hereby be banished from the Kingdom of the Musk to accompany the Princess Herb during her Exile. They shall be equipped with moneys and rations before they leave. So hereby states th."  
  
"I shall go to," yells out a voice as he storms through the closed chamber doors. It's Lime, the idiot doesn't know what he's doing. He just grins at me, "As if I'd let you go alone."  
  
This time the murmurs were real. Whereas they hated me, Herb-sama had enemies in the council, everybody LOVED Lime. "Commander Lime, I'm not sure you should be doing this without properly."  
  
"Should I remind you that I am also the Prince's Personal Guard? I would be negligent in my duty if I were to leave him." More talking, they didn't want to see him go.  
  
"Ahem," said old fart #1, "Given light, that you are honor bound to protect Her Majesty, we shall let you proceed in your duties until the Prince of the Musk is able to return to his kingdom. Until then, you are stripped of your title as Commander of the Armies of the Musk."  
  
Heh, he gets to come back. The prodigal son shall return after his long adventure while I must be Cain and spend the rest of my life wandering without a home. So be it. I glance at the Prince. Princess, who by custom is not allowed to speak during the Consul session because of her sex, she just nods and gives me a warm smile. Though she is very powerful, she has also been sheltered most of her life. To send her out alone would have been akin to murder in a way. I know Herb-sama is stronger then that, but that doesn't make the Consul less of the bastards they truly are.  
  
As we leave, the princess, the knight, and the joker, one of the royal guards approach me. "The King wishes to speak with you in his chambers in an hour." He says with such shocked disbelief that you can see his disgust sweating out of the pours in his nose. I let off a low growl at him, and he shows the proper amount of fear before he runs off.  
  
'What could his Majesty want' I wonder to myself as I pass the time by packing up some equipment. The hour passes quicker then I thought it would as I knock on his private chambers.  
  
"Enter," he says, so I do. I find myself alone with His Majesty the King. Perhaps this is more serious then I thought it would be. "Please, sit. Do you know why I summoned you?"  
  
I shake my head no, his presence is intimidating, even to me who knows no fear except the Prince herself. I'm strong, not crazy. Even relaxed you can feel his power warming your face.  
  
"First of all, I just wanted to thank you for looking after my son, not just now, but for all of these years. You have always been a constant companion to him, even in childhood. After I took you in after you're father's execution."  
  
"I thank you, Your Majesty for taking this Unworthy One in when by all rights he should have been thrown out on the streets like the do-" the King stops me with a wave of his hand.  
  
"No, it is not you that should thank me. It is me who owes you and your family much. You father was. a good friend of mine. During matters I am still unable to talk about, a conflict with the Amazons, we were forced to appropriate a scapegoat. Your father volunteered for the sake of the Kingdom, to prevent a war that we were not ready for. I did what I could to help you. I took you in and gave you a home, but I could tell how tough it was for you." The king got up and put his hand on my shoulder. "I feel as if I have failed your father by not doing a better job of taking care of you. In a way, it was because of your father that I wasn't able to. Prejudices run deep in this kingdom, if I were to do anymore then what I have done, I would have destabilized my kingdom."  
  
I move his hand from off my shoulder, "why have you called me here, Your Majesty?"  
  
"I called you here because I wanted to tell you that you're father died a hero of the Musk, and not the Traitor that he is officially. I also called you here to beg you to take care of my Son, he is all that I have after his mother died." I could see the pain in his eyes, he must have been holding this back for a long time. I decide not to inflict insult to injury.  
  
I bow as deep as I can, "As you wish, Your Majesty," I say. He unexpectantly grabs me in a hug before he turns his back to me. "You may leave now." And I do.  
  
~  
  
The next morning we leave in the procession we richly deserved. Everybody lined up as we were paraded out of the city, with their back turned to us. I don't hold that against them, this was another custom. I had to do it once myself. When my father was being lead to the executioner's table. All had to be present, none were allowed to watch. As if I would want to. Another custom.  
  
As the door city gates close behind our backs, I turned to my Princess. "What now, Your Highness."  
  
"We see the witch," she replies.  
  
The witch is older then sin and just as ugly. She has been an oracle for the Musk, as well as the other Tribes of Jusendo for longer then even lore can explain. Even though the three tribes are in aggressions against each other, there is no fighting at the witch's hut. No one knows why, everybody just knows better then doing so.  
  
It is two day's journey to the Witch's Hut, just south of the Pool of Sorrows. Luckily we don't have to stop by on our way there. As we break for camp, Lime and Herb-sama leave in search of food while I start the fire and pitch the tent.  
  
Personally, I'd have liked to hunt, but I got outvoted. When it starts to become a chore I'll hunt again. I love the hunt. They return with a few rabbits and a boar. Not bad. As I prepare the food, I glance over as Lime is guzzling down wine. I smack him, "Fool! We only have a limited supply of wine. If you drink it all now we might not have some for later."  
  
Lime glances at the Princess. "It's ok, Mint, let him drink if he wants."  
  
I bow and obey.  
  
~  
  
We get there in one day's time, we move fast through the forest within the Jusenkyo Valley. We arrive at the Witch's Hut by nightfall. "Greetings, Prince Herb of the Musk, I have been expecting you," she says.  
  
"Greetings Liu of the Jade," replies Herb, as he speaks her only other name. "We have come to ask"  
  
"I know that which you seek, and there are more cures then you might think. There is an ancient Kettle that accompanied the Ladle which can unlock you're cursed form."  
  
Herb-sama grew interested, "Where is it, Liu of the Jade?" asks Herb.  
  
"It is no longer in China, you have to travel to Tokyo, in the isle of Japan for it is there where you can find the Ladle. I have foreseen that that is not the only cure in Tokyo. Be careful Prince of the Musk, for I also sense terrible danger. Terrible magic lies within the city of Tokyo."  
  
"I thank you, Liu of the Jade," says the Princess as she bows to the witch. "I will take my leave then."  
  
The witch smiles a toothless grins that just sends the shivers up and down my spine, "It is late, Prince Herb of the Musk. I beg you to stay and take your leave in the morning. Food is provided in the next room, and there is a room prepared for you upstairs. I ask you though, not to wander around though. Many secrets and many dangers preside beneath this roof."  
  
The princess bows again as we head into the next room for some food before heading upstairs for some sleep. The next morning, the Witch is nowhere to be found, so we take our leave.  
  
We travel 3 days to the port city of Xai xui, where we take passage to Tokyo.  
  
We enter the Port of Juuban, where we rent a small apartment as a temporary base of operations until we get a lead on where to search for the ladle. 


End file.
